


sweet little lies {art}

by misthavens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misthavens/pseuds/misthavens
Summary: art inspired by the fanfic "sweet little lies" written by sophie_evelyn; created for swan queen supernova '18.





	sweet little lies {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophie_evelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Little Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784920) by [sophie_evelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn). 



> I'd like to thank to the SQSN moderators for this amazing experience, also to all my friends that helped me a lot during the process of these fanarts  
> thanks to Sophie for creating this wonderful fanfic, you're amazing.  
> I loved every moment I spent creating this art and I hope you like it too!

> “.. and for some reason she fully believed everything that Emma had told her. She frowned for a moment, considering the other point which Emma had said. “ _You can’t lie?_ ”
> 
> Emma knew how insane she sounded, she had already told Mary Margaret the same thing and she had looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “ _I know, crazy right? Try and get me to lie, I dare you_.” ” [x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784920)

 

 

                                                               

 

[i](http://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsnsll1)  •  [ii](http://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsnsll2)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet Little Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784920) by [sophie_evelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn)




End file.
